Messing with Realities Part 1: 20 going on 12
by Princessofthevalley2112
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, all from different dimensions end up in the same plane, thanks to a bored 'goddess'. Now they must change the fate of their new world or else different the wrath of a 'goddess' determined to prove she can create the best stor- er I mean reality in the world.
1. A New Dawn

Note: I don't own Naruto!

MESSING WITH REALITIES

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

The sky was dark and the streets were bloody. Bodies were strewn everywhere. 'No. Not again. Please not again' thought a dark haired teenager as he ran through the bloodied streets.

Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards the unmistakable bright blob of pink in the distance. He knelt beside the pinkette and tried to sense her chakra. Nothing.

The dam burst. Sasuke cried like he had never cried before. His family gone; again. Images flashed before his eyes. Naruto bloody and bruised, Kusanagi sticking out of his chest. Kakashi's mangled body as he was gleefully ripped apart by one of Manda's sons. And now Sakura's blank face, her sparkling green eyes now dull and pale.

This was the last straw. Now, he was broken. Forever.

Reinforcements from Suna and Kumo were greeted by the sight of the last Uchiha crying over the dead body of the Pink Medic of Konoha, begging "Kami to do something, anything to end his pain.

The Godaime Kazekage was observing a certain raven haired man. After arriving it took Gaara and Killer B both combined to finally convince Sasuke to part with Sakura's body. It had been three days ago. Since that day, Sasuke had started visiting the Memorial Stone, and personally carved the names of all the shinobi who had died in the attack by Orochimaru. Gaara recounted his conversation with Killer B earlier.

 _"What should we do?" said a grief stricken Gaara. "I still can't believe the kid's dead. Seems like yesterday that we were rappin' and jammin'". "No B. You don't understand. Naruto is dead. Gone. But he can't die. Not so soon. After everything..." Gaara broke down. Tears fell down his face as he took broken gasps, trying to control his emotions._

 _"You just had to go and say that huh?" Streams of tears began flowing down B's cheeks as they together stared towards the Hokage Monument. The only face not destroyed completely was the Yondaime's. 'Who knew the Yondaime's Son would change our lives so much. The Yellow Flash, Seal Master, Creator of the Hiraishin...' Wait. B blinked. 'Seal Master. Creator of Hiraishin. Hiraishin utilises Space Time Jutsu with seals acting as the tag'. 'Gyuki, ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?' "_ _ **Theoretically, it's possible. But I am not good at that kinda thing. This was more of Kurama's forte. He used to eat this stuff up when Old Man Sage taught us about time travel"**_

 _'Well, you must know something'_

 _ **"We'll need a constant tag in the past. Namikaze had his kunai. We need something more permanent. Plus we can't just send anyone. The person must have some sort of unique chakra signature which we can use to send him back. So the only option that is left is..."**_

 _"Sasuke" said Killer B aloud._

 _"What about him?" asked Gaara._

Looking at Sasuke, he knew that he was the right choice. The sheer desperation with which he carved those names went to show his true feelings beyond that cold façade. "There is a way" he said. Sasuke stopped.

"Gyuki and Killer B think that there just might be a way for you to go back in time"

"I'll do it" said Sasuke softly. "Anything"

'That was easier than I thought' mused Gaara.

Sasuke woke up with a horrible headache. His eyes hurt. His head throbbed. "I am going to kill Naruto. Getting me drunk is not funny" he growled. And then he remembered. The attack.

Tears began to fall, unrestrained. Taking deep breaths Sasuke managed to control them. And then he noticed. His hands were... small. Not very small like a child's, but more like when he was twelve.

"It worked?"

He sprinted towards the washroom, noting that this in fact was his stared at the mirror. A young pale faced boy stared at him, his eyes onyx black. His hair were messy but still held a 'duck butt' shape as Naruto used to say.

"It worked" said Sasuke. "It worked. I'm back"

And for the first time in days, Sasuke laughed happily.

 _In another dimension..._

Uzumaki Naruto was dying. Plain and simple. The Fourth Shinobi War was finally over after 4 years. But there was no one left to celebrate.

'Hey Kurama?'

 **"Yeah Kit?"**

'I have enough power left to break the seal. It'll kill me but at least you can finally be free'

 **"You think I care about that anymore Kit?"** The Nine Tails scoffed. **"Sure perhaps once I did care. But now there's nothing left for me to do. At least by the time I will reform, there might be new humans for me to terrify. You humans breed like cockroaches"**

'Hey Kurama? Thanks. For being my friend.'

 **"How many times do I have to tell you. Don't thank me. It wierds me out"**

'Sometimes, I just wish I could turn back time. We could've gotten off to a good start. I could've stopped a lot of bad from happening. But i guess that just cannot happen, can it?'

 **"Turn back time, huh? Kit, I think we're onto something here"**

'What?'

 **"Hold on Kit. I'm gonna do something really stupid"**

The world was coated in red. Then the pain started. Naruto wanted to scream, but his voice was not working. Colours started to blend. Black white red blue. He couldn't hear, couldn't feel. Then he was floating.

 _WHOOSH!_

Naruto's head hurt. The seal was heating up, burning his stomach.

'Am I alive?' he thought. 'Kurama are you there?'

 **"Zzzz. Rabbits. Yum. Mmm"**

"Lazy fox" he muttered, his voice high pitched. "Wait a sec. My voice! It's-"

 _Turn back time._

Naruto rushed towards the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. He touched his round cherubic face, which was supposed to be chiseled like his dad.

"Oh you crazy wonderful fox!"

A chance. He finally had a chance to make things right.

 _I could've stopped a lot of bad._

Well now that he was twelve again, that would be exactly what he'll do.

 _In another reality..._

Haruno Sakura was tired. It had been a long shift at the hospital. Right now, the only thing she wanted to do was go home and sleep for 12 hours.

It had been 4 years since the Fourth Shinobi War. Sasuke had gone for his penance trip. Naruto had taken on a genin team. Hinata had taken over the Hyuuga Clan until Hanabi became a jounin after her father stepped down. Life was good.

Perhaps it was a little too early to say that. As Sakura walked towards her apartment, a faint light emanated from the alley. Sakura wasn't afraid of the night. One punch and anyone who dares mess with her will be most probably dead or in a coma. She went into the alley and saw a small scroll.

Curiosity won over caution and she picked up the scroll.

It started glowing bright blue. 'Oh crap' Sakura thought. Bright blue aura surrounded Sakura as she disappeared.

Sakura woke up on a soft bed with a horrible headache. She opened her eyes unwillingly. "Good. It's my room" she muttered. Whoah wait. Back up.

The room was red. Last she remembered, her room was green.

"Sakura, honey are you awake?"

Sakura's mother walked in. "Come on. You're going to be late for your team selections"

"Team selections?". Wait her voice. Why was it so weird?

"Yes sleepyhead. Your team selections. You're becoming a Genin today"

'Genin? Oh crap'

"Hon, what's that on your forehead?"

Sakura grabbed a mirror from her bedside and looked.

Her hair were long and held back by a blue ribbon. And smack dab on her forehead was the Strength of Hundred Seal.

"Um it's a ninja thing" she said.

"Oh. Well it's pretty" answered her mother. "Now get ready quick. You're late"

What the hell was going on?


	2. Rookie Nine and Introductions

A/N: Hey guys. So this is kinda my first story and I decided to go for something a little cliché but still so awesome. Hope you all liked the first chapter. I'll try to post as frequently as possible.

Note- I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2: Rookie Nine and Introductions

'Ok so, not a genjutsu. The seal would have acted up. Tsukiyomi? But Sasuke is the only Uchiha left. So that's out. Could it really be time travel? For that matter, how the hell did a scroll on time travel end up in an alley?' Millions of questions popped up in Sakura's mind.

'Alright. I'll figure it out later. Right now, I have to go'

After carefully surveying her closet, Sakura reluctantly pulled out her red dress that she used to wear. All of her other sensible clothes were not in very good condition. 'No. 1 on to-do list- Buy better clothes' she grumbled mentally.

Sakura then struggled with combing her long pink hair. 'No.2- Cut hair' she added to her list.

She checked her supplies and weapons. 'What the hell? I barely have any weapons. How the hell did I survive? Oh that's right. Naruto and Sasuke used to tank every attack like a boss. Idiots' she thought fondly.

Naruto was like her annoying little brother. Always getting into trouble.

About a year ago, Naruto had gone on a mission to track down a missing nin from Kumo. And by 'track', she meant find the guy, beat some sense into him, convert him to be one of Naruto many followers, and bring him back to Kumo.

Of course, the baka had messed up. He did manage to convert the ninja to 'Narutoism' but was in a coma for a week because, apparently, he ate some poisonous mushrooms while trying to make the plain broth more 'rameny'. And when confronted by Sakura, he dared pull off the 'Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu' and of course her heart melted.

Sometimes, she really hated him. In a loving sisterly way of course.

Finally, after a lot of mental cursing, Sakura was ready. She decided to cover her forehead with her hitae-ate. That way people won't see her diamond shaped seal.

"Bye Ka-chan!" She said and rushed out of the house.

"Bye sweetie. Good luck"

Sakura ran through the streets and towards the academy. She zipped past the Yamanaka Flower Shop, not bothering to stop. 'Damn this dress' she thought. 'I can't even move properly in this'. She really had to invest in some better clothes in the future.

Yamanaka Ino was coming outside of her home when a red and pink blur raced past her. Ino blinked. "Was that... Sakura?" She said aloud.

Naruto was walking towards the Academy, humming to himself. It was the day of the team selections.

As he walked through the streets, people glared at him or just simply ignored him. Naruto tried to ignore them, but it was difficult. Somehow, Naruto and Kurama's mental link was still intact. He could hear the fox snoring in his sleep or babbling in coherently, like he did when he was in a very deep slumber. As a result, Naruto was also sensitive to the hatred focused towards him, due to the Kyuubi's ability to sense negative emotions.

There was a brief time in which Naruto had some peace after and commence of the Shinobi War. Sasuke was back, Sakura was stronger than ever, and even Neji was brought back to life by the Impure World Resurrection technique performed by Obito, before he died. That was the best year of his life. And then Zetsu re-emerged. Madara rose again. The Cycle of Hatred, it seemed, had never been broken. And then _she_ came. Kaguyu...

But now, now that he was back, he is going to stop all that.

'This is going to be fun' he thought to himself. He had planned every single detail of the prank he will play on Kaka sensei. He had even planned his introduction speech. Naruto chuckled.

Naruto reached the Academy. He half considered walking up by the building and entering through the window, but then decided it would be a little too much.

He rushed towards his classroom, his heart thumping. He paused at the door. Beyond this door were the Rookie Nine. Could he bear to see them again?

They had all fought till their last breath, every single one of them, including Team Gai and the Sand Siblings, to protect the Elemental Nations and to protect Naruto's dream of peace. Each had laid down their lives right in front of his eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Naruto stepped inside. "Alright. Look no further. The future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is finally here!" He shouted, cringing internally. No wonder everybody didn't like him. He was really really loud.

"What are you doing here dead last?" sneered Kiba. "This place is for ninjas, not idiots like you"

"Actually Kiba," Naruto tapped his hitae-ate "I am a genin too now. And the Academy doesn't matter anymore. From here on out, I am serious. I am done playing"

"A dead last like you can only mess things" smirked Kiba. Akamaru barked.

Naruto smirked. "We'll see, dog boy".

Naruto made his way towards the hunched, brooding figure of Sasuke. He stared at the different faces, spotting the Rookie 9 immediately.

Shino was sitting alone. Shikamaru was sleeping while Choji happily munched on his chips beside him. Kiba was flaunting his hitae-ate. And Hinata was sitting in the corner, nervously pushing her fingers together.

Naruto's heart hurt as he looked at each one of his best friends. Especially Hinata.

 **Flashback**

 _The battlefield was littered with bodies. The Five Kages, Naruto, Sasuke and Killer Bee were fighting the newly resurrected Madara._

 _"You may have defeated me before, but I don't make the same mistake twice!"_

 _Before anybody could react, a bolt of lightning headed for Naruto. Naruto, who was focusing on Bee's injuries, was nearly hit when a figure stepped in front of him._

 _The girl fell as the lightning bolt struck her gut._

 _"No!" cried Naruto and stared at his saviours pale white eyes._

 _"Thankyou for saving me from myself. Your light filled me with hope. And that's why, I love you, Naruto" said Hinata and closed her eyes, smiling slightly._

 **Flashback end**

'Teme can come later. Right now, I am going for Hinata'

Naruto took the seat behind Hinata and started humming to himself.

"Hey Hinata chan!" He said.

Hinata jumped and then blushed deeply. 'He's talking to me. He called me chan'

she thought.

"H-hello, N-n-naruto kun" she stuttered.

"I am g-glad you m-m-made it"

"I'm glad you made it to Hinata chan" he said and smiled. "So listen. I was wondering, are you doing anything later?" He asked.

Now, Hinata was a girl. And like every single girl in the whole world, she knew what always followed this question. A date.

"N-n-no!" She said, praying she won't faint.

"Cool. So how about we go out or somethin', you know? Maybe Ichiraku's?" He mused.

Hinata, afraid that she will faint, just nodded her head. As the conversation had progressed, she had grown steadily redder and redder.

"Great" he said, grinning with so much happiness and joy that Hinata couldn't hold it anymore.

'Oh Kami' thought Hinata and she passed out.

Just then the door opened and a sweaty and heaving Sakura walked in. "Stupid dress" she panted.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual brooding position. He had forgotten how annoying fangirls were. And persistent. He had half a mind of burning them all to crisp.

And then there was Naruto. Sasuke could've sworn Naruto was louder. He certainly never turned down a challenge. And he definitely never talked to Hinata voluntarily.

Was it possible something might have gone wrong?

Just then the door opened to reveal the heaving figure of Sakura.

'Here goes' Sasuke thought. The last thing he wanted was Sakura to start fangirling.

The Sakura he knew had grown past her fangirling tendencies. In fact, Sasuke was pretty sure that he was falling for her too.

After this realisation, Sasuke had asked for a long term mission. He was afraid of harming her more than he already had. He believed that staying away was perhaps the best thing he could do for her. But then the attack happened. And Sakura, _his_ Sakura, died in his arms, all because he couldn't accept his feelings for her.

Jaw clenched, Sasuke glanced at her. There was something different about Sakura. Her poise was confident. There was an air of authority around her. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, as if this was all just entertainment to her.

She observed her surroundings carefully. "Hi" she chirped.

Alright. Where was the screaming? The 'oh Sasuke kun you're so handsome' squeals?

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her, mouth open.

"What is it Sasuke? Did I grow a third head or something?"

All girls turned their gaze towards the Uchiha, who blushed slightly and replied in a clear voice "Something like that".

"Sakura" he added.

Mouths dropped open as everyone stared at Sasuke and then Sakura. For most, it was the first time they had heard the Uchiha speak.

Another girl burst through the door. Ino looked at the shocked faces of her fellow genin. "What happened?" She demanded.

Naruto answered. "I think Teme's finally snapped. He just said a whole sentence of three words and one name. It's the Apocalypse"

It was then that Iruka sensei chose to walk in.

"Hello every- wait what's happening?" He asked.

He was greeted by a silence. "Um alright then. If everyone can just take their seats, we'll get started".

While Iruka repeated the same speech again, Sasuke tried to understand what the hell happened. Sakura wasn't a screaming, annoying fangirl. Naruto was flirting with Hinata _voluntarily_.

Sasuke was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to change his friends so much.

"So I am now going to announce the teams. Each of you will be under guidance of a jounin instructor. Team 1..." Iruka read the names of the genin teams, quickly reaching Team Six. "And Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi"

Nearly all of the girls exclaimed in distress. Sasuke gauged the reactions of his teammates. Sakura looked determined while Naruto just smirked.

'I remember them being more loud' he thought.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your instructor is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still on active duty. Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Jounin instructor, Sarutobi Asuma"

Shikamaru yawned. "What a drag"

"Nooo. I should've been with Sasuke kun!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, this ensures a balance between the teams. Usually those who are top of the class are put with those who are average or below" Iruka said politely.

Sasuke however contemplated Sakura and Naruto's strange behaviour

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were alone in the class. All the others had gone with their respective jounin instructors.

'That pervert Kakashi. When will he come?' thought Sasuke.

"You know what? That's it. Let's teach this guy a lesson. What do you say about pranking our teacher?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "What do you have in mind, Prankster King?"

Sakura looked at the two of them suspiciously. "Alright, who are you two and what have you done to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"That's a question I should ask you. What happened to the rampaging fangirl?" said Sasuke half jokingly.

"Oh my god. Sakura, did Sasuke just make a joke?" asked Naruto seriously.

"Hey dobe. You wanna tell me your brilliant prank?" snapped Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes glinted with malice. "So here's what we're gonna do..."

Hatake Kakashi was having the worst week ever. First, he was discharged from Anbu. Then he was forced to take on a genin team. And one of the student's, who was also his adopted brother, had been living an impoverished life since he was six, which made him feel guilty all over again. Anbu never managed to do what he wanted it to do. Supress his emotions.

Kakashi was confessing all of this to the Memorial Stone. "So. Two hours of waiting is enough, hmm Obito? Maybe I can later increase the time. If there is any 'later', that is. See you"

With that, Kakashi shunshined to the Academy.

Kakashi reached the classroom and cautiously opened the door. He remembered Kushina all too well and, if Naruto's reputation was of any indication, her son was an even bigger prankster.

Surprised that there was no orange paint or even pepper bomb waiting for him, just some annoyed almost genins, Kakashi dropped his guard and eye smiled at the three. Big mistake.

Before Kakashi knew what happened, he has been tied up in ninja wire, his silver hair were splattered with pink paint and his eyebrows had been singed by a fire Jutsu that simply came out of nowhere.

The three figures in front of him popped in to smoke. _Shadow clones._

"Good job on the fire Jutsu Sasuke. And nice speed Sakura" said a voice behind Kakashi.

Three figures stepped in front of the now restrained jounin. The blond haired, blue eyed boy was grinning madly, the pinkette's green eyes glinted with mirth while the ravenette just smirked.

"Next time, we won't be so merciful" he said and cut Kakashi's bounds.

"My first impression of you all" he said and paused. "I hate you. Meet me at the roof".

Kakashi eyed his students carefully. There was something seriously off with them. Sakura's file described her as a fangirl. Yet the characteristic squeals were missing. Naruto was supposed to be loud and obnoxious. However this kid was almost aloof. And Sasuke was supposed to be the brooding emo guy. But his relaxed poisture and open arms indicated that he was emotionally and mentally stable and open. What was more, this team was supposed to have the worst teamwork ever. A fangirl, an Avenger and a prankster in the same team was a disaster begging to happen. Yet they had demonstrated perfect teamwork in setting up the prank.

Could the files have been wrong?

"Alright then. Introduce yourselves. You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams"

"Why don't you go first?" said Sakura.

"The name's Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. My dream... my hobbies, I don't want to tell you. You go Blondie"

"Alright! The name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Iruka Sensei, Ichiraku Ramen, toads and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for instant Ramen to cook. I also don't like it when my revenge obsessed friend abandons everyone to go after a paedophile snake. My hobbies are pranks and fuuinjutsu. My dream is to become Hokage, and to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi blinked owlishly. 'Paedophile snakes?' he thought. He sneaked a glance towards the other two. Sakura was nodding her head vigorously.

"I don't like that either, y'know?"

Sasuke meanwhile looked... shocked. No other word could do justice to his expression. There was also something else in his eyes. Was that guilt?

"Er right. Pinky, you're up"

"Name's Haruno Sakura. I like punching people, healing them, or even beating them with an inch of life left in them" she said cheerfully. Kakashi shuddered. Great. Just what the world needed. A mini Anko.

"I don't like it when people assume I am not strong. I also don't like tardy people and I tend to punch them to the hospital if they come late, so watch out Kaka sensei" she said slyly. Kakashi resisted the urge to run away from the seemingly innocent girl. "My hobbies are boxing and medical ninjutsu. My dream is to become the best Medic ninja and surpass the Slug Sannin, Lady Tsunade" she finished.

"Um, right. Emo guy, you're up next"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "First of all, I am _not_ emo. I suffered a major childhood trauma and as a result, I've developed a tendency not to trust anyone for the fear of being hurt again. Anyways, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Likes: Tomatoes, training. Dislikes: fangirls, paedophile snakes. Dream: To kill a certain someone and rebuild my clan. Hobbies: training and thinking up new ways of killing _That Man"_

'There he is. Mister Avenger' thought Kakashi.

"Right then. Now that we are done..."

"Let me guess. There's gonna be another test?" interrupted Sakura.

"With a 65℅ rate of failure?" said Naruto.

"And we will be sent back to the Academy if we don't pass? Sasuke asked.

Kakashi frowned slightly. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Naruto shuddered. "Let's just say that it was a quite youthful experience" he said. The other two nodded solemnly.

Kakashi pitied his cute genin. Wait they weren't _his._ Not yet anyway. But Kakashi found himself hoping they would pass the test tomorrow. There was something about these three...

"Well then. If you know so much, then I guess there's nothing more for me to do here. Just read these pamphlets, they have all the details. Oh and I would suggest you not to eat any breakfast, if you don't want to puke" and with that parting sentence, Kakashi shunshined away.

The three genins just say there for a while before Sakura decided to break the ice.

"So, how did you two end up here?" She asked.


End file.
